Moments: Peddie Songfic Collection
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Non/Canon moments between Patricia and Eddie based on songs./Songfic #4: "Do you Remember" (Originally "Oh boy, Another Peddie Songfic Collection!")
1. All About Us

**All about us**

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I were dancing for the Closing Exhibit party. We sat down for a little drinking punch, and sneaking a few kisses. Then a slow song came on. I never really listen to this kind of stuff so I have no interest in it.

"Want to dance, Patricia?" Eddie asked getting on his feet.

"I thought we weren't going to be one of those couples." I said.

"Well, we've got to at least slow dance, once." He said. I groaned and got to my feet. He led me to the middle of the room

"I don't know how to slow dance." I warned Eddie.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." He said.

He spun me around, which made me get butterflies. He wouldn't let me fall down.

I was getting tense, and stepping on Eddie's feet. We were just one of those awkward dancing couples.

"Would you please let me lead?" Eddie asked. I just gave him a simple nod, I didn't want to ruin this moment.

I became less tense; I tried not to step on Eddie's feet which made it even harder. He just gave out a breathy laugh and looked at me.

"You can step on my feet, just relax, it'll be alright." He said.

The room suddenly seemed quiet, making a comfortable silence. I took it all in, trying to figure out what I'm feeling right now, and once I do I'm going to hold onto it. This was _**our **_moment.

I tore my stare away from my shoes to Eddie's eyes. He was staring straight at me. I smiled; we're actually doing this right. Like in the movie's, the boys hands on the girl's hips, and her hands around his neck, and they are falling in love even more with each minute they dance.

"We're actually doing this right." I said.

"Yep." He said.

I was falling even more in love with Eddie by the second; the lights above us seemed like spotlights now, making their way above different couples. Us being one of them.

This was all about Eddie and me, all about us. Everyone who's dancing together is in love, melting, and I've never felt this feeling before, but it feels so natural.

**Eddie's POV**

Just then I felt brave, I have no idea what's gotten into me, I mean I've danced with a lot of girl's, and with Patricia and get a feeling at the pit of my stomach, and it gets bigger every time I see her. I've never been with a girl like Patricia. She's strong, beautiful, funny…I could go on forever.

_Can we dance?_

_Real slow,_

We started dancing real slow. I liked it, I held her close. Our foreheads were touching. We were smiling and silent.

Everything was quiet but for the music. No talking, whispering, just dancing. I wanted to take in the whole moment. I know she's going to joke about it tomorrow but I want to be serious right now. I want to make the moment last.

We both stared each other. Smiling, I can't believe we're actually making it through this dance. I'm going have to thank the big man, tonight.

My mom used to call this lover's dance. She taught me so I could go to dances at school, but I've never stayed long enough to go to many. I've only been to a few, but this is going to be my favorite. Wait correction, this is my favorite. This moment is all about Patricia and me. Everyone here is not as close as me and Patricia. I've never felt this before; Patricia just makes me fall hard in love.

We leaned into each other, closing the gap between us. We were surely putting off heat. It felt like a million fireworks going off on The Fourth of July. But of course humans need air, so we spilt.

"You know I'm going to be mean tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't want to think about that right now." I said. We leaned in for, yet again, a sweet kiss.


	2. Back To December

**Back to December**

I was standing there talking to him, on the front porch talking about his family. We spilt in December, it was New Year's Eve and we were supposed to go to Nina and Fabian's party but we didn't want to go because of the pain. When Joy told me he wasn't going, I learned that I was just pushing him back from all of the things in life. So now here I am try to make good conversation. He told me that he had to stay with his dad this year.

He told me he's been busy, he's be acting a lot more good since I left, but I saw the puffy red eyes when he came out. He makes small talk like his winter job he got at the downtown Café and he even trys the nice weather thing. His guard is up, I know why.

The last time he saw me is a painful memory for him and me, it's always on my mind burning like wildfire. He knew this was the biggest fight ever; he gave me roses one day, at least a dozen. And I did something that makes me want to murder myself: I let the roses die on the ground. I know some people would say it's no big deal, but it's never going to go away, the memory of me and him.

I swallowed and looked at him; he was playing with his fingers. I brush the curls that were in my face.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened." I said starting to fiddle with my own fingers.

I kept on thinking about what I wanted to say. He stayed silent. My mind collected up memories from the painful time without him how much I loved him, and how much I needed him.

"I stayed up late, not sleeping, thinking about you." I said. I've also kept replaying the moment I broke up with him, and when his birthday passed and everybody went to celebrate. I stayed in my house holding the present I bought him. And then I think about the summer time. We sat in the car laughing about stupid things, and swimming together, going to parties. I realized that I loved him with all my heart in the fall.

When winter came, I worried he would leave me, I would leave him. Vera would come back for revenge and try to kill him and Nina. I thought it would be my entire fault; everyone would blame me if he died. Fear took over me, while he cradled me and kissed my forehead, hand and lips. And then I said goodbye to him.

"Eddie, I know how painful that night is to you. But did you ever think about how much it hurt to me? And now I'm trying to talk to you, swallowing my pride, crying!" I yelled. The tears started streaming my face.

I ran from the porch to the middle of the empty street. The cold winter air beated against my face and the snow fell into the curls of my hair. I looked at my options, die in the forest or live a painful life back at my house.

I heard the snow crunching behind me. Eddie spun me around holding me close. And I just cried, he tried calming me down.

"Eddie, I miss your tanned skin, your sweet and sickening smirk, and you treated me so right, and how you held me that night in September when my mom was admitted to the hospital, that was the night you saw me cry, for the first time! I don't know if this is mindless dreaming, wishful thinking! But I swear on my uncles grave that if we loved again I would love with all my heart, I would go back into time to change it but I can't change that night! So if this is just a worthless speech and the next time I come here and there's a chain on your door, I would understand…" I trailed off.

"Eddie, this is me swallowing my pride, trying to say I love you more than anything, and saying I hated that night and I'm sorry for everything I said! It turns out my freedom was nothing but pain I missed you more than anything, I would go back in December, to turn it all around and realize you're my everything, I would go back to December, all the time!" I yelled letting the tears stream down my face.

Then he kissed me right then and there. His lips were still as soft as they were before. I was wondering if that was just to humor me or he really meant that. He pulled away looking at me.

"I would go back to December all the time, too." He said. He pulled me into hug. I crashed my lips back onto his. Ignoring the snow and cold wind and just focusing on the moment right then and there.


	3. Cop Car

**Cop Car**

**_Eddie's POV_**

They pulled me out of my black Ford Truck. They told me to walk a straight line which was hard because I had just a few shots of vodka earlier.

"You've been swerving left and right." The cop said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Please sir, stare into the light." He said pointing the flashlight at my eyes. My eyes burned the second they met.

"Okay, follow my finger back and forth." He said. He started swinging it back in forth making me go pale. I felt sick.

"Okay, say the alphabet backwards." He said.

"Um… z, y, and t, w…" I was completely lost.

"Okay, sir can you please call someone to pick up your car?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

This is how I cope with losing Patricia. She left for I don't know how long and she still hasn't returned.

Patricia keeps me up all night and so I have a hard time driving. I couldn't keep my mind off you Patricia, so thank you; I'll be in jail tonight.

Now here I am sitting in the back of a cop thinking, I overreacted. I thought she cheated on me, even when she promised me everything. We actually made a promise to be together, get our own house, and have kids, our own life! But I was so stupid to think she would cheat on me

They gave me a chance to call someone one last time. I ran to the phone and quickly dialed Patricia's home number.

"Hello, who is this?" Patricia's voice ringed through the phone.

"Patricia its Eddie." I said.

"Why are you calling, shouldn't you be dating a blonde right now?" she asked, disgust was dripping at every word she said.

"I'm calling to say goodbye, I got arrested and-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO SILMEBALL!?" she screamed.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep, took a few shots of vodka, went driving to get you off my mind started swerving and then, here I am." I said making it sound oh-so-simple.

"Eddie, why are you calling me?" She asked.

"I know I should be calling my mom, but I thought I would call my future wife." I said.

I reminded her about the closing exhibit dance and how we stayed out till 3 in morning. I gave her a promise ring at graduation and promised each that we would never change. We hoped to get in USC and she got accepted but left me behind. We called each other, texted, IM'd, and video chatted. I became the Mythology teacher at our old boarding school, living gin a flat no too far away.

My car still smells like her perfume. It was called Black Angel, she always smelled like roses and liquorish. It drove me insane when she wore it out dates because it made me more attracted to her. She enjoyed making me go crazy.

I could hear her crying through the phone.

"Patricia, the reason why I'm in here is because I couldn't keep my mind off you so I tried drinking to drink away your memory**, **so I turned to driving and then your memory kept making me lose control and I went off speed limit and started swerving and got pulled over." I explained.

** "**You couldn't keep your mind off me?" She asked.

I saw the red and blue lights flash again, agh! Too much drinking. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Patricia, I want to say one last thing. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." I said.

* * *

The last six hours of my life have been a blur. They came to my cell and unlocked the door. They ushered me out and there I saw her. Her long auburn hair was braided and she had tears in her eyes and she had on my big sweater on. They let me out of the orange jump suit suit and we left the retched place.

Once we were outside. She turned and hugged me like there was nothing else she had. She kept mumbling something and I could feel the tears drip into my shirt.

"Edison Sweet don't you ever do that again!" she yelled.

"I'll promise that, and I promise not to EVER overreact again. I can't afford to lose you again." I said.


	4. Comatose

**_Comatose_**

Scars and bruises cover him whole, broken ribs and a gash on his head wrapped tightly in a wrap… while she only has a cut on her cheek.

He hated hearing all those words tumble out her mouth. He couldn't move, his body refused to and his eyes refused to open. He dreamed about darkness and black, but he daydreamed of waking up to see green eyes above him.

It had been three months and Patricia was fading from him slowly. The Doctor says he won't make it, but Eddie felt fine. It only felt as if he went to sleep yesterday and was sleeping in. But he knew that coma patients don't usually make it.

* * *

Eddie never realized until now that Patricia was his other half.

His insides twisted and his heart seemed to go cold without the bickering and the laughter. His body barely twitched but it wanted to. He needed to hug her and kiss her and wipe the tears away and be as mushy as all the movies she and Joy watched.

Dreams wouldn't comfort him, he needed something human, someone with feelings and a soul... more specifically, a redhead green-eyed beauty.

* * *

She's curled up crying when he finally opens his eyes.

Suddenly all the pain is gone, and he wrapped his arms around her and hangs his head on hers. She sobs harder though she's smiling.

"Never ever do that to me again." She cries. They kiss, and love never felt so real to them in that small moment that would be of many.


	5. Do You Remember

**Do you remember**

I was walking up the stairs with a red rose in my hand. I was going to take Patricia out to the park today. She's been shutting everyone out a little bit, but hopefully she will say yes. I opened her door a bit; I saw her sitting on the edge of her bed wearing only a tank top. I saw all her bruises.

"Patricia, those aren't from falling down, are they?" I said.

"Eddie, don't you knock?" She said putting on her robe.

"Patricia, something's going on." I said.

"Eddie, please go." She pleaded.

"No, Patricia, I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." I said.

"I don't want you to get hurt too, you're my boyfriend, my everything." She said getting under the covers of her blanket.

"Patricia, whatever it is, I promise it won't hurt me." I said grabbing her hands.

"Eddie…" she trailed off.

I remembered that her dad was here last time. He took her away for some kind of family meeting and came back with bruises on her legs. Her father was almost drunk when I saw him. I know it, he's been abusing here for who knows what reason.

"Patricia, your dad-"

She hugged my tightly, crying into my shoulder like a kid who just lost their favorite teddy bear. She kept mumbling and sobbing.

"Patricia, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to lose you, Eddie!" She yelled at me.

"Shh, Patricia it's okay." I said hugging her again.

"Eddie, he hits me, cuts me, and he blames me for things I didn't even do." She sobbed.

"Patricia, remember how we joked about running away together?" I asked slipping under her covers.

"Yeah." Patricia said. She let me snake my arms around her waist.

"We could, actually do that." I said.

"Eddie-"

"No really, we actually made up a place and time. I'm not kidding anymore Patricia." I said.

* * *

Later that night, after Fabian finally fell asleep I raided my closet to find my credit card my dad trusted me with. I took out my already packed backpack. I snuck out of the room to the bottom of the stairs. I waited for Patricia.

The night grew darker; I got a text from Patricia.

_"You sure you want to do this?" _

**_"Patricia, you don't need to be afraid. Grab your CD's, your favorite posters and anything special." I texted back._**

She came downstairs with a duffel bag. She instantly hugged me once she reached the last step. I could feel her tears falling down my neck.

"Come on, Patricia." I said.

She nodded her head and we left the Anubis house. We ran away to the teacher parking lot where I led her to my dad's blue Ford truck.

"We can't steal this car." She said.

"It's my dad's." I said holding the keys on my index finger.

She threw her stuff in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat. I started up the car and backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

We made it to an apartment building. Patricia was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. I paid the first 50 pounds for the month and helped her to the room. Once we got there, she took off her jacket, shoes and socks. She took out her pins and let her hair down. She fell onto couch, and then groaned.

"Remember you still have bruises and cuts." I said.

"Why'd we do this again?" she asked._  
_"I'm here to save you from falling hard, don't you remember?" I asked.


	6. Drumming Song

**_(Note: This takes place in an Alternate Universe)_**

**_Drumming Song_**

Patricia didn't know what to expect of the new student.

She imagined a boring teenager, just like everybody else in the school. Anubis house didn't count; the house was designed to handle supernatural creatures… which everybody was.

(Take Patricia for example, she's a mermaid, though most call her a Water Nymph.)

Though, if the new boy was coming to Anubis house, he must be a supernatural creature he'd be sent to a different house. Nobody that ever came to Anubis didn't have powers or inherited a tail or horns from their ancestors.

When Eddie finally arrived, she felt drumming beating in her head that could send her to the ground. But she only bit her lip and watched him saunter down the hallway, winking at girls. She ignored the beating at once and decided, Eddie was just another stupid boy from across the pond.

* * *

Patricia continued to hear the drumming beating in her head.

Eddie and Patricia gained a unique relationship. They'd have a "discussion", that was really both throwing nicknames and insults at each side. Though one time, when Eddie had saved her from running into a moving car, she fainted from the furious beating in her head.

"You should hear it." Patricia blurted out to him.

"I can't. I don't know what it is." Eddie told her frustrated.

* * *

Patricia ran to nearest tower, where the school held the church-like bells. The ringing didn't bother her; it just left ringing in her ears. But nothing could stop the beating that consumed her almost every day.

It happened every time she was near Eddie; she'd take three steps and faint whispers of drums beated against her ears. If she touched him, it would knock her out whole.

* * *

As the months went by, the beat of the drums wouldn't leave her. She went to the only place she could relax: The River. It was a secret hiding place, just for her.

She dived straight in, the legs slowly transforming into one whole, scale covered tail. She sucked in the water, but it couldn't calm her or the drums that played inside her head. It swallowed her whole, and she felt nothing but numbness. She floated in the water like a dead body.

The drums only begun to play louder.

* * *

The drums became faint whispers of warnings, messages sent to her from nowhere. Though it did begin to start being heard by others, to Patricia it became sirens, louder than bells, though it drummed like a heavenly beat, it ruined her mind and took it to hell.

Eddie was a danger, she would never know how. For he was the descendent Anubis, The God of Death, and he brought her death by driving her mad with drums.

* * *

**( AfterNote: None of these short stories have lyrics because I was warned I would get my account removed...oh and sorry it's not exactly Peddie)**


	7. Eighteen Inches

**Eighteen inches**

We left the flat, getting in the car again leaving for the airport. It's like 1500 miles to California! I think. He says we'll get there on Friday if we leave today. I remember that we snuck out at 3:30 leaving nothing but some things and notes for everyone in the house.

* * *

He almost cut the engine when Mr. Sweet saw his car leaving the parking lot. I gave him a good luck kiss hoping it will keep him going. Even though we have no family where we're going, we're going to do it.

* * *

I finish up my shift at the café and turn in for the night.

"Girl, you better wear the dress that I made!" Her new friend, Black, yelled from the counter.

"I will!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I ran back to the apartment changing into the bronze colored dress. I slipped on some old gray Toms and curled my long auburn hair. It was down to my back now. I ran back to the living room to find Eddie sitting at the table.

After dinner, he pulls out a wooden box. He gets down on one knee and opens up to reveal a chunky ring.

"Patricia Alexis Williamson, will you marry me?" he asked.

* * *

"Patricia, are you okay?" Eddie asked. I had just given up my breakfast to the toilet.

"Um, not really." I said.

"What's the matter? It's not your father?" he asked.

"No, um I've been getting bigger." I said. He made a face. "And I'm late."

"Really? Wait, Patricia, are you…"

I nodded her head letting her tears fall. He gathered me into a hug.

"Patricia, I want this child." He said.

"Me too, even if we're still kids ourselves." I said.

"Well, Patricia, that's all, going to change in eight months." Eddie said.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a jolt of pain in my stomach. I look over at the clock and see it's only three thirty in the morning. Then a warm substance trickles down my legs. I shake Eddie until his eyes are half open. I scream out in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My water just broke!" I said.

"Oh boy!" he says. He grabs the already packed baby bag and slips on slippers and jacket. Then he leads me down to the garage and drives me to the hospital.

After a very _long _time, it's 8:30 in the morning. I have my baby boy right on chest, right on my heart. He has Eddie's blonde hair and a mix of brown and blonde hair. I silently laugh. I finally have the perfect family.

Sometimes I think of how bad things would've turned out if we stayed at Anubis, or something bad happened during our relationship. I admit it, it wasn't all that smart to run away at 17, get married and have a baby boy at 19, but for some reason I'm glad we did. Now I have a 1 month baby boy, a great husband and a forgotten past. I will always thank God for those eighteen inches, the distance from my head and heart.


End file.
